Homecoming
by Darth Tempest
Summary: As the heroes of the Rebellion begin their story on a world of two suns and LOTS of sand, an apprentice picks up the trail of his old master...and a father just barely misses the son he never knew he had.


**HOMECOMING**

_1. New Leads_

Just off the bridge of the Victory class Star Destroyer _Dominator_, the young Imperial lieutenant stopped just short of running into Captain Rand. He brought himself to a quick stop and tried to get his breathing under control. Ulic Rand stood with his hands clasped behind his back and waited patiently. Lt. Balen was new to the _Dominator_ and had the customary exuberance and desire to please that many new Academy graduates had. Rand had attended the Academy on Carida as well and remembered his time there fondly. Of all the Imperial military schools in the galaxy, the one on Carida was only attended by the most promising of cadets. Rand saw in Balen the same streak of Imperial pride he saw in himself and he hoped it would continue to grow.

Balen finally slowed his breathing and dutifully held out a datapad to Captain Rand. The Captain looked at it and took it politely from his hand. "Sir, we've tracked the Rebel spies to a ship called the _Tantive IV_. It was flying under a diplomatic flag when it left Sal Sagev en route to the Tatooine System. If we leave now, we should be able to intercept it before we lose it in the system."

No doubt, the datapad had the very same information Balen had just given him, but Rand decided not to point that out. Belan would learn these things on his own soon enough. "Very good, Lieutenant. Carry on," he said. Balen paused for a moment as if expecting a more profound thanks for brining his captain such vital news. Captain Rand simply stood watching him and raised an expectant eyebrow. He had said all that he would say on the matter. Lt. Balen got the message, turned on his heel and returned to his station. Captain Rand watched him go and chuckled to himself. _Youth._

Ulic Rand looked at the data in his hands and felt his smile melt away. Not at the fact that Imperial Intel had located more Rebel spies in their midst. Reports of mounting leaks within the Imperial government had bee growing at an alarming rate for months now. The Empire had finally gotten a break in the tracking down of these spies and the data they'd stolen. The Emperor would no doubt be pleased. Rather, Captain Rand was concerned at the fact of_ to whom_ he now had to report. Sunshine and light were not words usually used in describing the moods around his immediate superior. Still, Rand had his duty and life on Carida had taught him well how to do it. He mentally shrugged his shoulders at the inevitable and got on with it. He turned and entered the bridge of his Star Destroyer, focusing on the cloaked, black figure standing at the wide bank of windows along the far wall.

"Lord Vader, we've tracked the stolen data to a Corellian corvette called the _Tantive IV_. It is en route to a system not far from here; the Tatooine System. It's flying under diplomatic immunity, but I'm certain it's being used as a shield. Shall I order an interception?" Captain Rand held the datapad out to Darth Vader just as Lt. Balen had held it out to him. Lord Vader turned only slightly at the waist, regarding the Captain coldly. Captain Rand was suddenly possessed by a feeling like he was a flit-mouse being stalked by a nexu. Lord Vader didn't even seem to so much as glance at the pad. Rand couldn't be sure as Vader's eyes were hidden behind his armored mask.

"Tatooine." The word rolled out from Lord Vader's vocalizer with an air of familiarity. Vader returned his enhanced gaze to the starlit view outside. If the man in black had further thoughts on the planet, he chose to keep them to himself. "Proceed, Captain. Have the _Revenge _and the _Warhammer_ rendezvous with us there. Best possible speed, Captain."

"Yes, my lord." Rand went to issue Vader's orders. "Navigation, plot a best speed course..."

As the _Dominator_ leapt into hyperspace, Darth Vader let his mind turn inward and remembered a place from a long ago time.


End file.
